


Geesecrimes

by Wendles1967



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), bredlik poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendles1967/pseuds/Wendles1967
Summary: In which two horrible geese make trouble.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Geesecrimes

**Author's Note:**

> I love bredlik poetry. [Explanation here.](https://www.buzzfeednews.com/article/krishrach/my-name-rach-i-like-to-rite)  
> Untitled Goose Game now has a two-player expansion.  
> I mean, this stuff practically writes itself.
> 
> [Read by the inestimable Alasdair Stuart!](https://youtu.be/Cb929MX5h00?t=1h5m16s) (The link starts with some explanatory chat, which is about ten times longer than the poem but does set it in context!)

our name is Geese,  
and as we plai  
a flower we  
hav stol awai;  
groundskeeper tryes  
to put it bak,  
we do the cryme:  
we nik his hatt.


End file.
